Inferno Congelante
by Lilian Black
Summary: Song-fic com a música Ice Queen do Within Temptation. Sirius tenta alertar Remo sobre os riscos de corresponder ao amor de Narcisa Black, que muito em breve se tornaria Narcisa Malfoy! ConFirAm! E deixem reviews!


_Sirius tentando alertar Remo sobre Narcisa. Letra original no final!_

**ICE QUEEN**

_Quando as folhas caem _

_E céus viram cinzentos _

_A noite continua perto do dia _

_Um rouxinol canta sua canção de adeus _

_Melhor você se esconder do inferno glacial dela_

Por tantas vezes, amigo, já lhe disse. Ela nunca mudaria por você. Não é segredo que ela te ama, mas está prometida a Malfoy. Casando-se com ele, ela provará que é um ser de coração de pedra, pois se realmente se importasse com você, seguiria o exemplo de Andrômeda e fugiria.

Ainda há tempo, Remo. Evite-a. Por mim, seu amigo que implora!

_Em asas frias ela está vindo _

_Melhor você continuar se movendo _

_Por calor, você estará desejando_

_Venha, apenas sinta _

_Você não vê? _

_Melhor você acreditar_

Juro que não minto! Eu os vi juntos, muito juntos. Não falta muito agora, tenha mais paciência e ela já não exercerá mais nenhum poder sobre você, Aluado! Ela destruirá essa pessoa que você é e o transformará em nada. Em pouco tempo você se cansará de toda aquela superficialidade! Acredite-me, pois vivi muitos anos em sua companhia.

_Quando ela abraça _

_Seu coração vira pedra _

_Ela vem à noite quando você estiver totalmente sozinho _

_E quando ela sussurra _

_Seu sangue corre frio _

_Melhor você se esconder antes que ela o ache_

Apenas um toque dela para você não sentir mais sua alma em seu corpo! Ela esperará eu me distanciar de você, para então, se aproximar. Parece possuir a versão contrária do Cinto de Vênus. Apenas um sussurro para que seu sangue esfrie, basta um toque para que seu coração se assemelhe a uma simples pedra. Você não está mais seguro do amor de Narcisa.

_Quando ela está enfurecida _

_Ela leva toda vida embora _

_Você não viu? _

_Você não viu? _

_As ruínas de nosso mundo_

Mais uma prova de seu veneno. O corpo de sua própria amiga estirado no chão gelado. Tudo por um simples feitiço de beleza, seus poderes vão além dos nossos conhecimentos! A sua fúria pode ser mortal! Repito que não está mais seguro do amor da Rainha do Gelo.

_Ela cobre a terra com um manto comovente _

_O sol desperta e derrete longe _

_O mundo abre seus olhos agora e vê _

_O amanhecer de um dia novo _

Mas finalmente o casamento da Rainha do Gelo com o Rei do Gelo foi consumado e você, meu cara amigo Aluado, pode respirar aliviado. Pois o Sol nasceu, e com ele, o calor que expulsa o Gelo para longe. E durante a noite, a Lua se encarregará de protegê-lo. E agora sim, digo que você está seguro, sem as ameaças de um amor em um inferno congelante!

**N/A:** Eu achei que ficou um pouco vago. Me digam o que acharam! Pra quem não pegou o espírito da coisa, durante a fic, o Sirius fica alertando o Remo sobre os perigos de corresponder o amor de Narcisa. Alguém percebeu que ela tem poderes? Sim, tem. Eu adoro a Narcisa!

A música que eu usei foi a Ice Queen, do Within Temptation. Muito boa ela, a letra original:

Within Temptation - Ice Queen

When leaves have fallen

And skies turned into grey.

The night keeps on closing in on the day

A nightingale sings his song of farewell

You better hide for her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming

You better keep moving

For warmth, you'll be longing

Come on just feel it

Don't you see it?

You better believe it.

When she embraces

Your heart turns to stone

She comes at night when you are all alone

And when she whispers

Your blood shall run cold

You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging

She takes all life away

Haven't you seen?

Haven't you seen?

The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak

The sun awakes and melts it away

The world now opens its eyes and sees

The dawning of a new day

Whenever she is raging

She takes all life away

Haven't you seen?

Haven't you seen?

The ruins of our world

**N/A²:** Eu achei melhor colocar a tradução durante a fic, porque dá pra entender melhor, certo?

Eu escrevi essa short na madrugada passada, e prometi pra mim mesma que não saia da frente do pc enquanto não a terminasse. Como meu irmão tava me enchendo pra usar o pc, tive que ser breve.

**N/A³:** Beijos pra Etiene Cristine Gilmore que betou pra mim. Eu não confio em trabalhos de madrugada e pedi pra ela betar, já que a minha beta, Mary-Buffy, ta viajando. Então é isso. Quase certeza que essa short venha a ser uma fic, só não sei responder quando!

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
